<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Scars by TheKittyDeity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764131">Silver Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyDeity/pseuds/TheKittyDeity'>TheKittyDeity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Claiming Bites, Consensual Infidelity, Enemies to Lovers, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Harry Potter, Scarred Harry Potter, Scenting, Single Mom Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Watchwizard Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyDeity/pseuds/TheKittyDeity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy’s husband, Theodore Nott, disappears without a trace while on the job, the Ministry assigns Draco a Watchwizard. </p><p>Pregnant, alone, and still taking care of his five-year-old daughter, Draco is trying to balance his personal life and his career without losing his mind. A bodyguard from the Ministry following him around is the last thing he wants. Especially when the bodyguard assigned to him from the Ministry turns out to be Harry Potter, his boyhood nemesis.</p><p>Draco hasn’t seen Harry since the accident at Hogwarts eleven years ago and the scarred wizard still has the ability to render him speechless with just a look...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayoooooo, I’m back!  😈</p><p>This Drarry plot bunny has been floating around my mind for awhile and I thought I’d finally write the first chapter.</p><p>Tell me what you guys think and if you’d like to read more! 🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, they’re assigning someone to...look after you?”</p><p>Draco Malfoy sighed, cleaning up his daughter’s mess from breakfast. He had made her eggs and most of the meal had inevitably ended up on the floor.</p><p>His mother, Narcissa, had picked up his daughter only moments before to watch her while he worked his morning shift at the hospital.</p><p>His best friend and co-worker at St. Mungo’s Hospital, Pansy Parkinson, sat at his kitchen table giving him a speculative look. Her raven hair was neatly plaited, her dark eyes narrowed. She had stopped by to check up on him and had been doing it more and more the past few months.</p><p>Pansy was single and a Beta, so she had no pups of her own to take up her time, so she spent most of it fretting over Draco.</p><p>“I guess so. They’re still investigating the circumstances of Theo’s disappearance and they can’t rule out foul play. It’s just a precaution.”</p><p>Even though he spoke casually, Draco’s heart clenched. </p><p>His husband, Theodore Nott, had disappeared while on the job over four months ago. He was an Auror for the Ministry and had been collaborating with the Department of Mysteries on an open case.</p><p>The Ministry still didn’t have any solid leads and the days had turned into months with still no word.</p><p>“And you have no say in this?” Pansy asked, getting to her feet.</p><p>Draco shook his head, gathering up the remnants of crumbled eggs from his tiled kitchen floor. “They’re basically forcing it on me. I can understand their concern, but I really don’t think it’s necessary.”</p><p>Pansy knelt and began sweeping up the last of the eggs into her open palm, casting him a patient look.</p><p>“Let me do that, Draco. You should be taking it easy before you have to go in for your shift.”</p><p>Draco sighed, straightening. “I’m pregnant, Pansy, not totally incapacitated. I can do things on my own.”</p><p>Well, he had to do <em>everything</em> on his own now. With his husband missing in action and his daughter still so young, he <em>couldn’t</em> slow down.</p><p>He had to hold himself together for the sake of his daughter and unborn pup.</p><p>“Yes, but you’re only four months along. This is a vital time for the development of your baby, and you shouldn’t push yourself. I still think you should take some time off from the hospital. Just until things are more…in order.”</p><p>Draco gritted his teeth, tired of everyone around him treating him as if he were made of glass. His parents had wanted him to move back into Malfoy Manor at first, but he had vehemently refused.</p><p>His flat in London was where they had raised their daughter, Juniper, at. It held so many fond memories and Draco wasn’t just going to…<em>flee</em>.</p><p>He knew that his parents were only worried about his wellbeing, but he wasn’t one to lie down and admit defeat.</p><p>His mother, Narcissa, still watched Juniper while he worked long shifts at St. Mungo’s, but he knew when his baby came, he’d have to rely even more on his parents’ help if Theo didn’t…</p><p>He shook off his morose thoughts, returning to the present.</p><p>“I just want to get through this ridiculous meeting, Pansy. I’ll worry about my other problems tomorrow.”</p><p>Pansy stood and walked over to toss the eggs into the bin and went over to the basin to wash her hands. “Have you given any thought to the Alpha Interim Program?”</p><p>Draco winced. “Not yet,” he said weakly.</p><p>Pansy let out a strangled sigh. “Draco, I understand your reluctance, really I do, but you need to do this. If you don’t, your baby will suffer.”</p><p>Draco sighed, running a hand through his wayward hair. “I know, Pansy. It’s just been…difficult. Ever since Theo’s…disappearance, I haven’t been able to think about much except taking care of Juniper.”</p><p>Pansy’s eyes softened and nodded. “I know, Draco, but without an Alpha’s magic and pheromones, your baby won’t grow like they’re supposed to.”</p><p>Draco hunched his shoulders defensively. “They say at my appointments that the baby is measuring okay…”</p><p>“<em>Draco</em>…” Pansy whispered, her voice taking on a pitying lilt that made Draco’s insides shrivel.</p><p>“I’ll take care of it, Pansy,” Draco said curtly, not wanting to continue the conversation. “It’s only been three months since Theo’s disappearance and I’m still trying to get my life back under control while it’s in its current disastrous state.”</p><p>Pansy dried her hands off and walked over to him, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Time is of the essence, Draco. I understand how you’re feeling, I really do, but you’ll need an Alpha’s presence during your pregnancy if you want to remain healthy.”</p><p>The chime from his Floo alerted them to someone’s arrival.</p><p>“That’s probably the Watchwizard they sent from the Ministry,” Draco said mulishly, smoothing out the wrinkles from his emerald Healer scrub top. He was showing, but not much. A small, rounded bump under his top was the only evidence of his pregnancy and his baggy top hid it well.</p><p>He ran one hand over his bump, mulling over Pansy’s words.</p><p>He knew he had to have an Alpha around the farther along he became in pregnancy, but it felt like a betrayal to Theo.</p><p>He felt pulled in several different directions, unable to make a concrete decision.</p><p>“Go on, I’ll let myself out,” Pansy said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Just try to be civil, Draco. I know this all seems like it so much right now, but we’re all here for you.”</p><p>Draco nodded sullenly and gave her a small smile. “Say that in four months when I’m huge and asking you to take on more of my patients due to only being able to waddle down corridors instead of sprint like I usually do.”</p><p>Pansy laughed, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’ll be happy to take on all of your assignments if it’ll get you to <em>sit down</em> for more than five minutes.”</p><p>Draco nuzzled into Pansy’s dark hair, inhaling her familiar scent. “You’re a great friend, you know that, right?” he mumbled.</p><p>Pansy pulled away and smirked. “Yeah, I know. I’ll see you at the hospital tomorrow. I’ll bring you tea and scones for breakfast.”</p><p>Draco grinned, cupping his small bump with one hand. “Scratch that, make that <em>wonderful</em> friend.”</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>After leaving Pansy, he rushed into the living area of his flat just in time to see the emerald flames flare to life within it, signaling the arrival of someone.</p><p>He glanced at the grandfather clock nestled in one corner of the large room, noting the time.</p><p>His shift at the hospital started in thirty minutes and he didn’t have much time to spare. He hoped this would be over quick.</p><p>Sadness overtook him as he studied the clock. It had been a wedding gift from his father for Theo and him. It was enchanted, the face showing moving photographs of their wedding day.</p><p>It seemed like a lifetime ago…</p><p>He shook his head, dropping his gaze to the floor.</p><p>Draco planned to politely decline the Ministry’s security services and be on his way. He didn’t need a babysitter and he had too much on his plate right now to worry about someone constantly following him around.</p><p>Floo powder plumed out from the hearth, particles floating around the space in front of Draco’s white uniform shoes.</p><p>When he glanced up, he came face to face with…</p><p>He let out a startled yelp, involuntary taking a step back. His foot caught on his plush rug, causing him to stumble.</p><p>Strong arms caught him from the front mid-fall, pulling him upright. On reflex, he wrapped both of his hands around the man’s arms, steadying himself.</p><p>“H-Harry?”</p><p>His appearance had…startled him.</p><p>He hadn’t seen Harry Potter in over eleven years. After the accident with the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts and winning the war, Harry Potter had disappeared from the public eye completely.</p><p>Looking at him now, Draco realized why.</p><p>After Harry had saved him from the magical fire, Draco had been pulled back home by his mother. He hadn’t had a chance to see the damages done to his savior and part of him wished he still hadn’t.</p><p>It was easier to hide from your fears than to face them.</p><p>And seeing Harry Potter again had been one of his biggest fears.</p><p>The entire right portion of his face was warped from the Fiendfyre, the once unblemished, olive skin now scarred over and silvered with age.</p><p>The damage stretched from his hairline and down, disappearing into the collar of his black button-down. The right side of his lips were uneven, making him appear as if he were wearing a permanent scowl.</p><p>“You don’t have to look so disgusted,” Harry said gruffly, tightening his arms around him.</p><p>“I-I’m not!” Draco said with a bit too much force. “I just hadn’t expected to see…<em>you</em>.”</p><p>When he could finally pull his eyes away from the scars on the right side of his face and over, Draco felt his chest tighten.</p><p>The left side of Harry’s face was…<em>beautiful</em>.</p><p>His tanned skin was unmarked, a hint of stubble gracing his lean cheek. Long dark lashes framed his eyes, the green even more vibrant than what Draco could remember from their school days. His hair hadn’t been affected, still dark and full, falling over his forehead in careless array.</p><p>“Right,” Harry said dryly, pulling back slightly. “I know disgust when I see it, Draco. I’ve become quite familiar with looks of pity and horror, but above all, <em>disgust</em>.”</p><p><em>Thanks to you</em>.</p><p>The words hung unsaid in the air between them, but Draco could see the accusation burning in Harry’s emerald gaze.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt irrationally angry.</p><p>Why had <em>Harry Potter</em> agreed to do the security detail for him?</p><p>As if he didn’t have enough to worry about, now he had a hefty dose of <em>guilt</em> piled on top of his already slowly unraveling emotional state.</p><p>“Why in Salazar’s name did they send <em>you</em>?” he hissed, unable to keep the annoyance from his tone. “You didn’t have to accept!”</p><p>“Minister Shacklebolt requested it. He thought that because we went to school together, it would be more <em>comfortable</em> for you,” Harry said acerbically, his voice laced with contempt.</p><p>Pressed against the tall Alpha’s chest, he felt anything <em>but</em> comfortable.</p><p>Harry was <em>still</em> taller than him even eleven years later. The top of Draco’s head only reached his broad chest.</p><p>It was taking everything in Draco not to lean in and scent the Alpha holding him.</p><p>Harry’s pheromones were familiar, heady and potent. Draco’s body craved the magic and pheromones only an Alpha could provide for his pregnancy, but it couldn’t be <em>this</em> Alpha.</p><p>“Why are you doing security detail anyway?” Draco spat, digging his nails into the sleeves of Harry’s coat. “Shouldn’t the Chosen One be off galivanting across the globe, spreading tales of your <em>heroism </em>to anyone who will listen?”</p><p>Harry’s eyes narrowed, and Draco noticed that the eyebrow on the right side of his face was still intact, but a deep burn scar was slashed down the middle.</p><p>It made him look…</p><p>
  <em>Scary.</em>
</p><p>But surprisingly enough, Draco <em>wasn’t</em> scared.</p><p>He was pissed off.</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe how hard it was for me after graduation, Draco. Because of the way I <em>look</em>, I had to find a job that was furtive. It turns out, the sight of my scars turns most people’s stomachs, so I was forced to find work where I would remain out of sight.”</p><p>Draco swallowed thickly. “Oh,” he said dumbly.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry said coolly, “<em>oh</em>.”</p><p>“Well,” Draco said, beginning to pull away from him, “you can tell Minister Shacklebolt that while I appreciate the gesture, I won’t be needing your services.”</p><p>“You don’t have a choice in this—” Harry said roughly, attempting to place a hand on Draco’s waist to pull him back. Harry had reached down just as Draco had turned, his large hand ending up on his bump.</p><p>They both froze, going silent.</p><p>Under the Alpha’s touch, he felt a small flutter in his stomach. A small whimper escaped Draco, his hand shooting down to press overtop Harry’s on his stomach.</p><p>“Did you feel that?” Draco whispered, in complete shock.</p><p>He had become worried over the last month. His baby hadn’t been moving as much as they should have been this far along, but he had been in denial about it.</p><p>The small flutter in his stomach when Harry had touched him had made his heart breathe a sigh of relief. With everything chaotic going on his life, this was <em>something</em> he could be happy about.</p><p>“You’re pregnant?” Harry rasped.</p><p>Draco nodded, his eyes still on their hands over his bump. “Yes. I haven’t felt them move in a while and I was beginning to think…”</p><p>He trailed off, realizing who he was speaking to.</p><p>And who was still <em>touching</em> him.</p><p>Draco abruptly pulled away, protectively hugging himself. “Like I said before, I won’t be needing the Ministry’s services,” he said stiltedly. “You can go tell Kingsley that, Potter.”</p><p>Harry’s gaze hardened, a sneer twisting the scarred part of his face into something cruel.</p><p>“I’m not your <em>dog</em>, Malfoy. I’m here to do my job and you’re not going to dissuade me from it, <em>princess</em>.”</p><p>Draco bristled, glaring at him with undisguised hatred. “<em>What</em> did you just call me?”</p><p>Harry scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re still the same. You haven’t changed at all. Still under Daddy’s thumb. Born into money and <em>married</em> into money.” He cast a disdainful look around Draco’s living area. “Honestly, it doesn’t surprise me. You’ve always only cared about yourself. Secured your place in lush household and mated with a pure-blood Alpha.”</p><p>Draco could feel his ire rising higher each minute he was forced to be in the presence of his arrogant boyhood nemesis. Harry Potter didn’t know the first thing about him or what he’d gone through.</p><p>And to think he felt <em>sorry</em> for him!</p><p>“Get out,” Draco grated. “You can use the Floo, since you’re already so accustomed to <em>flames</em>.”</p><p>A flicker of what Draco could only assume was pain tightened Harry’s features, but it was quickly erased before he could discern it.</p><p>His cruel taunt was a bit much, but Harry had hurt him, too. His words stung because there was a thread of truth to them. Draco had been born and married into money and his marriage to Theodore had been arranged by their parents to ensure their bloodline remained pure.</p><p>Maybe he was predictable.</p><p>But he would never let Harry know how much his words hurt him.</p><p>Harry picked an invisible piece of lint from his shoulder, looking unaffected from Draco’s earlier cruel jab. “I’ll leave, but I’ll be there to pick you up in the evening from your shift at the hospital. You get off at seven, right?</p><p>Draco’s mouth gaped. “Have you been <em>watching</em> me? How do you know my work schedule?”</p><p>Harry shrugged and smirked. “It’s my job to know your schedule, princess. I can come with you to your parents to pick up Juniper as well. You both shouldn’t be alone right now.”</p><p>And he knew his daughter’s name!</p><p>“We’re doing perfectly fine by ourselves, Potter. I don’t need the Ministry to swoop in and play white knight and I certainly don’t need <em>you</em> stalking me. What I want them to do, is locate my <em>husband</em>!”</p><p>With that, Draco left a stoic Harry Potter standing in his living area, slamming the door to his flat behind him as he left for work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>